Anticytherian Circle/2017/Third Preliminary Match: LIVIC vs Szorra
This is the third preliminary match of the Anticytherian Circle 2016: LIVIC vs Szorra the Cat. The match has not started yet. Match The crowd cheered in great excitement as the match was about to begin. They were on some sort of floating ruins- the main grounds was a circular structure where the audience was situated around. "Heeeeeh'ria once again, people~! Here we are on the Epiplean Relic, a group of floating ruins due to the past Ventilusian wars between the Zephyrius and the Eurius clans! Well, do I have to say that they are now sworn allies since the reign of King Scirron and Queen Callia? Now, we shall proceed with the battlers! The first battler? 'He's cool!' One of our spectators commented on him. Interestingly, he is, as we behold his presence of terror upon the face of his enemies! The man of multiple armaments: LIVIC!" LIVIC walked out, carrying his heavily modified SCAR-H Tactical assault Rifle in hand; of course the assault rifle wasn't the only weapon he was bringing with him, he was carrying a holstered silver Taurus .45 ACP handgun with extended magazines and infrared sighting, an M32 grenade launcher with a strap for easy carrying over the shoulder and a Barret .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle located on his back. In addition he was carrying a variety of gadgetry and munitions on him as well, as well as many spare clips for the weapons he brought along and his trusty KA-BAR for close quarters knife combat. The audience shouted for LIVIC. "LIVIC! LIVIC!" "Our second battler? She is an anthropomorph clad in jet-black armor! Hmm, more like a suit, but anyways, even though her appeal is not as intimidating as LIVIC, her moves are not to be undermined! Emerge from the Cimmerian shades—Szorra the Cat!" Szorra entered the arena, casually, but in a tense manner. Her utility belt was filled to the brim for this, though it is almost always full. There were multiple different gadgets on her. The noticeable ones being disc-like grenades and shurikens. On her two forearms are her signature weapon, her grappling launchers. There were several forms of equipment on Szorra, but the only gun on her was a pistol. She glanced around her waist, making sure she didn't do anything stupid with her equipment at the last second. Now if only I could call in my other forms of technology, I would feel prepared. She took a stance, not a battle-ready stance, but an intimidating one nonetheless. LIVIC was far from intimidated, infact he just swapped the current magazine with another one filled with 5.57mm AP rounds and took aim at Szorra. Szorra saw this, and switched her stance up. This is gonna be a repeat of me and Marksman all over again, she thought as she drew out a few shurikens. LIVIC smiled under his mask, the red optical lenses transmitting data about Szorra's suit to his brain based on him observing her. 'Guess I'll have to be smart about this..' LIVIC thought to himself. "Now it is time for us... To witness their all in a decisive match of destiny! Who shall emerge the victor?! We shall find out in this moment of truth~!" The arena's astral comm array announced. "Third preliminary match: LIVIC vs Szorra. Projecting ethereal shielding." The arena grounds and the spectation ring was then bordered by a cylindrical ethereal barrier between them to protect the audience from their potentially destructive attacks. "Starting the duel in 3... 2... 1... Commencing the duel," the AI announced, followed by a 2-second buzzer. The crowd cheered out in excitement. All of a sudden, the arena floor divided into perfectly cut tiles which moved around slowly as some ascended and descended for a short distance. It was like a platform stage! LIVIC squeezed the trigger of his SCAR-H, firing in three round bursts as he aimed for nonlethal areas like her knees. Szorra performed a flip that dodged the initial three shot, while she threw two explosive shurikens for the next three. She grappled up to a higher platform for temporary cover. This guy has way too many guns and I'm not risking finding out how strong those bullets are. Szorra tossed an impact EMP grenade in the area where LIVIC was. LIVIC fired two rounds at the explosive shurikens before suddenly running off the platform; of course he stuck to the surface thanks to his gravity field but it would look like he ran off to Szorra. He can't be that stupid, she thought as she activated her detective sights, scanning all of the electromagnetic spectrum as an initial tactic. He relies on guns for range, I can exploit that. No dice, it seemed he really was that stupid; though in actuality LIVIC was walking along the bottom of the stage, silently headed to where Szorra grappled herself off to. No call for the end of match... he's still here somewhere, plotting something. I need another point of view, Szorra thought as she used the gravity padding on her feet to walk under the platform she was on. Seeing as she assumedly grappled to a higher platform, walking to the bottom would still leave LIVIC hidden from her view; height differentiation and all that. Not being able to see her target despite all of this, Szorra resorted to fight fire with fire, and activated her ghost-mode, hiding her from the electromagnetic spectrum. She began activating the sonar feature of her suit, being very still and listening for any form of movement. Still nothing, seems like LIVIC had padded boots to go along with his silent walking. Meanwhile, LIVIC swapped out for his Barret .50 Caliber sniper rifle with modified phase rounds. Phase rounds are special bullets tipped with Spectrinium, a metal that's been infused with ghostly energies over the course of centuries and is frequently found in places that are actually haunted. On it's own it's practically worthless but recent military advancements have allowed for the incorporation of Spectrinium into bullets, allowing these rounds to phase through most protective gear; however the active properties of spectrinium can be nullified through the use of magic or a reactive energy current like a forcefield of any kind provided it can withstand the power behind a standard .50 Caliber round. In addition, LIVIC took out four small cubes and pressed a switch on each of the four cubes in order to activate them before dropping them. Watching as the cubes unravelled to reveal four small drones carrying strange metal plates; these drones were able to sustain flight through repulsor-lift technology, effectively silent as they linked up with LIVIC's helmet H.U.D before cloaking themselves from most of the electromagnetic spectrum and disrupting the sonar pings to further remain hidden before positioning themselves at seemingly random locations surrounding Szorra. Still unable to find LIVIC, Szorra resorted to her last method, which she doesnt use a lot due to it taking a good deal of energy from her helmet. She activated the matter field. This senses allows one to see matter throughout the field. It has been filtered to ignore spaceous atoms, such as the air, only showing points of matter where they are condensed (liquids and solids). This should allow Szorra to see LIVIC and the drones as long as they're made of matter and not energy. Considering the Arena was solid she still would not have been able to see LIVIC; the drones would show up as really small squares, like cameras really. Seeing them as cameras, Szorra pulled out her HEX-D Pod to hack into these "cameras" in order to get another view of her opponent's possible location. Nothing, though would she really have been able to hack into them if they were camera's; shit was powered by magic. Whoever I'm dealing with seems to have rivaling technology as mine. This has turned from a fight into hide and seek, where both of us are the hiders and seekers... still, I haven't used my matter field to the fullest, so I can still find LIVIC if I start hunting. She began walking stealthily around the platforms in search for matter condensed in the shape of LIVIC. At the same time, she began thinking about LIVIC's guns, and realized that her HEX-D pod can deal with grenades, guns, and any sort of weaponry fired by some flammable kind of ignition power. She used her pod, thinking that if she had found LIVIC's guns, she will have found LIVIC. During this time, Szorra threw more explosive shurikens at the "cameras". They easily floated out of the way, however during this scuffle LIVIC had managed to sneak behind Szorra with his KA-BAR drawn. This would end up being the moment where Szorra would see LIVIC, due to not only being able to see his molecular makeup, not only due to the fact of her more than a decade of experience, but due to the fact that she was actually nervous from not being able to see LIVIC, making her more alert to her surroundings than ever. Despite this however, Szorra had to act fast. She shot her grappling launcher gauntlet at the KA-BAR while also letting her gravity padding go loose, allowing her to fall. Now being able to see LIVIC once more, her confidence rose. LIVIC ended up moving to the side while grabbing the grappling launcher wire before jumping off the bottom of the platform, his weight would make him descend faster; which is what he planned for when he drastically increased the gravity surrounding him as he fell; attempting to dropkick Szorra with his entire weight behind him along with the increase in descent speed thanks to his gravity field suddenly increasing. This guy is every villain I've faced combined, Szorra thought as she activated a low level 2,000 volt strike to LIVIC due to him holding the wire of the grappling launcher. With her other arm, she grappled to another platform, planning on zooming out of the path of LIVIC while he plummets. The shock had no effect since LIVIC's suit had a layer of insulating materials designed to protect him from electric shocks; so his grip remained firm as he suddenly pulled on the grappling wire cable; intending to roughly pull Szorra into the kick while also making sure the second grappling hook missed its intended target. This would require immense force from LIVIC. The grappling hooks have had enough power to pull a car. Given that LIVIC has control over a personal gravity field, he could effectively make the grappling hook he was pulling weightless; either way, since LIVIC wasn't incapacitated by the 2000 Volt shock would Szorra get hit by LIVIC's gravity enhanced dropkick? Szorra would have been decently grazed by the attack since she was already grappling to another platform to dodge LIVIC's attack. She would also notice that LIVIC was unfazed by the voltage, so she would increase it to a medium 5,000 volts of electricity. The added force behind the attack, having most likely grazed the right side of her neck and shoulder, probably would've wrenched her right arm out of its socket. LIVIC smirked behind his mask, subtly placing a small magnetic disc on the underside of the grappling wire while faking the signs of taser induced paralysis; he ended up letting go of the grapple wire and falling to the ground to sell it further. As Szorra reached the next building, she calmly moved her arm to put her shoulder in the right position, with no effort nor pain from it at all. As she saw LIVIC falling, she started thinking. There was no way that could've happened. 2,000 volts didn't faze LIVIC, how did 5,000 knock him out? Being suspicious, and having experience from her arch nemesis, Scarlet, Szorra suspected a trap. She froze, not moving at all, scanning the environment in different visions to see what had happened. (I assume the grappling wire LIVIC let go of retracted itself?) Nothing happened, and there was something in the lining of the suit that prevented Szorra from being able to see what was going on inside even with the different vision settings. Aah, that's it, she said as she rebooted her system with anti-virus software, keeping an eye on LIVIC with normal vision as she checked her grappling wire for any bugs. No Viruses were detected; however there was a sudden beeping heard before Szorra suddenly felt as if someone had multipled her gravity by four times the standard gravity on Earth/Mobius. Mainly because that's exactly what happened. LIVIC had placed a Flux Disc on the underside of the grapple wire he held on to, and activated it using a switch on his belt that he flicked when Szorra started checking her grappling wire for anything; and seeing as LIVIC had grabbed it near the actual gripping part of the grapple wire Szorra would've had to retract almost all of the extended wire before she had a chance of spotting it. Szorra's gravity padding allows her to control her own gravity, so she wouldn't notice a change in direction or mass. Even without these things, Szorra has trained in three times Mobius's gravity, so she would be able to hold her ground decently well with it. Due to going the first five feet down the wire and not seeing anything, Szorra set an EMP grenade to a low radius as she outstretched her gauntlet arm and triggered the EMP, preventing the EMP from affecting anything else on her. (actually, an E.M.P would affect the grappling launcher because it's using electricity to pull and retract the cable.) The Flux disc, much like LIVIC's suit, had a layer of insulating materials covering it to protect the expensive hardware inside from shorting out from E.M.P's and otherwise malfunctioning. Plus; unless most of her organs were replaced with cybernetics her body wouldn't be able to function because the blood wouldn't be able to reach her brain at 4x earth's gravity; keep in mind that the average mobian is around three feet in height compared to the average human which is around five feet in terms of height, and the human body could not withstand 4x earth's gravity without the aid of extensive cybernetic organ replacements because the blood would not be able to get to the brain; so a Mobian exposed to that shift in gravity would most likely fare even worse. As for the gravity padding, it's controlling her own gravity, not gravity that has been magnified by a foreign device so it would be kinda useless in this scenario; LIVIC stood up and took aim with his Barret .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle as his cloaked drones once again repositioned themselves around Szorra at seemingly random locations. "Say goodnight." He muttered, firing a shot at angle, completely missing Szorra it seemed. Szorra once again could not see her opponent, and resorted to dashing and leaping to another platform, looking down to see if LIVIC was still falling during the leap. The cloaked droids followed her, repositioning themselves every time she moved; though given the fact that LIVIC had discharged a round from his Barret .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle it was assumed that he landed safely. Szorra knew that without eyes, she couldn't sit down, she had to keep moving. As she did, she manually opened up the grappling launcher, going through the coils to find anything suspicious while glancing at her surroundings. She decided this would be a good time to use a smoke screen, and she did. Suddenly, her hyperthymesia kicks in, and she remembers the flying objects that were following her. She instantly took out her HEX-D pod and scanned for them in the surrounding area, tracking all of the electromagnetic spectrum. They seemed to be cameras, well until LIVIC fired his barret fifty caliber at one of them at a specific angle; causing the fifty caliber round to ricochet to the second 'camera', then the third ricochet sent the 50 caliber sniper round flying towards the back of her left knee. The thing about these 'cameras' was that each ricochet off of them increased the air time, and thus the speed as well, of the bullet by half of the original Feet Per Second through magnetic induction, in the case of a barret .50 Caliber Sniper; it would've increases the Feet Per Second 1.5x that of the original since it bounced off three of the 'cameras'. Giving a the bullet a total range of 5'100 Feet Per Second. Szorra was down by this temporarily, but she quickly got up by injecting herself with epinephrine, and now prepared and adrenaline pumped, she used the HEX-D to affect the flight systems of the the objects. A barret .50 Caliber round to the back of the knee-cap would do more than just down her temporarily, it would've blown off her left leg below the kneecap; added to the fact that LIVIC had swapped the clip for his Barret .50 Cal for a catridge of phase rounds that didn't phase through the 'cameras' when they hit was because of the afformentioned Magnetic Induction that boosted the bullets airtime. Szorra's armor didn't have an electric charge running through it so thebphase round would've phased for a few seconds on contact with the armor on the back of her left kneecap as the amount of spectrinium in the tips of these phase rounds are quite small, allowing for a few seconds worth of phasing before it runs outta juice. Also, keep in mind that a barret fifty caliber sniper rifle can take the arm off of the average human male, so imagine what it could do to a mobian's kneecap. The drone's, notified of unauthorized alterations in their flight patterns promptly shut down, returning back to their cubical forms from earlier. Due to Mobians showing to be much more durable than humans (i.e. Tails) and Szorra training her body to the max, the bullet would pierce her knee, but not separate her leg from her body. Szorra's hacks have also been able to manipulate TECH Foundation technology with relative ease, and that is the same group which was intelligent enough to pull an asteroid in orbit around Mobius. (if it pierced her knee than the bone would've been shattered, and i'm preetty sure a .50 caliber sniper round held from the back of the mobian knee to the front of the knee cap is longer than the mobian's knee is thick, and i'm pretty sure tails hasn't been shot by a barret .50 Caliber sniper rifle.) (plus, basic anatomy has to be taken into consideration; if you suddenly apply a little force to the back of someone's knee, it will bend outwards quite easily; now imagine what will happen if a bullet, just a standard bullet, hit that exact same area.) LIVIC ejected the spent casing, walking towards Szorra before drawing his KA-BAR again. "I'm going to carve you up; you'll still live, but you'll be lucky if you can move after I'm done with you..~!" : (JTH: Death, please refer to the Comments section for my observation call.) With LIVIC being closer, Szorra threw a pain gas impact grenade at his feet, then grappled on a further part of the platform to escape the gas. The gas is fine enough to seep through metal, and when it gets in contact with the skin, it makes the pain sensing neurons go wild, making the victim feel as if he is on fire when in reality no damage would be done. LIVIC let out a howl of pain, the gas doing far more than normal because the suit; normally pressurized, isn't exactly resisant to chemical attacks that seep through armor; that and the suit is meant to protect LIVIC from harm as he had a severe case of Leprosy at birth, causing most of his skin to decay rapidly, so the suit essentially acts as a layer of skin. Szorra was about to use this to her advantage, but her injury was too much for her to move. She thought about grappling LIVIC here, but then he'll have time to recover. She resorted to keeping LIVIC in the smoke for as long as possible, and thought of something that should hopefully do the trick. Szorra took out her ice blaster, firing at LIVIC's legs to keep him in place. as she pulled out another type of grenade. LIVIC cursed, activating the built in holoprojector in his belt before dropping it and rolling away from the ice blast; the pain was great but he's dealt with pain, pain let him know he was alive after all. The holo-projector functioned much like the hologram armor mod from halo reach, with the added stability when hit; the downside to that being that the hologram is one use only and will last until the belt's built in self destruct triggers; he was still in the smoke but he did see where she zipped off to and in addition the sound that the ice blaster made when it fired was more than enough to give away Szorra's position; that and, if it was a continuous stream of ice, the direction it came from would be easily visible as well. With these variables in mind, LIVIC took aim at what he approximated to be a lung before firing another phase round; his gravity field allowing him to fire without worry from recoil. Immediately after noticing that LIVIC had dodged the attack (because the pain gas wasn't thick enough to hide LIVIC, as it had to be fine enough to enter the suit), Szorra instantly knew because of his gun arsenal that she was wide open for an attack if she didn't move again. She rolled out of the way before getting up on her good leg. During the roll, in quick succession, she threw three rubidium explosive shurikens at LIVIC, and she had pulled out her HEX-D pod, aiming it at LIVIC's weapon in order blow up the gun. Her mobility might not be as good considering the bullet he fired at the back of her left knee shattered the bone at the very least, meaning that Szorra probably would not've been able to completely evade it in time so LIVIC might've scored a glancing blow against her ribs. LIVIC kept moving, ducking and weaving to avoid the rubidium explosive shuriken's she tossed at him; heading towards Szorra to engage in close combat. (also, how does the gun detonation part of her HEX-D pod work?) ("This pod ability can activate the power in the primer of guns, either to fire the gun from a distance, or cause the gun to and blow up. It can trigger other explosives, such as grenades, several kinds of electronics, etc." quoting myself) (How does it activate the primer in the gun tho? and does the sniper have to be fired again for it to explode?) (It's an intense microwave laser, hot enough to activate the primer in ALL the bullets of a gun, making the gun blow up in one's hand. So no, the gun does not have to be fired, the gun just needs to be loaded.) LIVIC only had one round left in the chamber, the last one from his mag; so it might prematurely fire but nothing too damaging to the gun might occur. Though LIVIC did take note of this as he used his gravity field to enhance his jump length so he could reach Szorra; dropping the sniper and the rest of his weapons to free up mobility. And now you come up close... Szorra said as she began spraying her acid spray at the left side of LIVIC's armor, and alkaline spray at the right side. Her vision went woozy for a brief moment, but she shrugged it off. LIVIC's gravity field kept the sprays suspended in mid air as he slid between Szorra's arms; grabbing her left arm and forcing it to hyperextend before attempting to slam the hyperextended arm on his knee by the elbow in order to break it. Szorra kept her arms stiff, hoping to not pull a muscle as she attempted to prevent her arm from hitting the knee, at least to the point where it breaks. Szorra was strong enough to hold on to a 1,000 pound creature for two minutes, and this was not only in the heat of a volcano's crater, not only after a tough battle leaving her tired, but she was able to do this with only one arm. With LIVIC close to Szorra, she activated her left grapple launcher in its spear mode, aiming under the right armpit of LIVIC. While doing so, she also attempted a headbutt. The fact that she kept her arm stiff instead of trying to pull away from his grasp made it all the more easier for him to slam her elbow onto his knee with enough force to break it, even then; LIVIC had slid between her arms and was attempting to break her left arm, meaning that she just fired off her left grappling hook to hit nothing but air. After that he vaulted behind Szorra with his left hand by using her helmet as the stand when she tried to headbutt him before attempting to wrap his left elbow around her neck from behind and choke while simultaneously attempting to plunge his triple layered Carbon Steel Military Grade KA-BAR into her kidneys from the back. LIVIC would find that the knife shifts a little below the kidneys in order to make any form of penetration. Her kidneys were especially protected, but just below them was another weak point of the armor. Szorra was more focused on the choke hold as her vision began blurring once again, then Szorra's memory reminded her of the grenade that she had taken out earlier when she used her ice blaster, and she looked on the ground to see it about to burst. She neurally activated her ear protection as the sound grenade exploded. She felt the recoil slightly in her thigh, meaning the adrenaline wouldn't last longer without another dose anytime soon. LIVIC's helm had built in ear protection as well, because sonic grenades are used more often than one would think in his line of work as he kept applying more and more pressure to block off Szorra's airflow; allowing his knife to penetrate just below the kidneys and pushing it in until it was hilt deep. Running out of ideas and air, Szorra used her claws to pierce the armor of LIVIC. The claws are able to pierce diamonds, and have the grip to hold on to a plane moving faster than Mach 1. LIVIC let out a gasp of pain, but otherwise didn't let go; if anything it prompted him to squeeze tighter as he roughly twisted the knife around inside Szorra's body, not caring what he tore up inside. "What does it take to put you down!! Forfeit already so I can bill you fucks for the equipment costs and the replacement guns!!" LIVIC shouted, quite frankly pissed off at the moment. Szorra grunted in pain of the knife twisting, loudly. She thought of saying something, but resorted to holding her breath for as long as possible. Then, realizing she had penetrated the LIVIC's armor in order to hurt him, she placed the palm of her hand near the hole, and the armored gloves of her suit released a lighter than air sleep gas into the suit of LIVIC. Traditionally, she sneaks up behind enemies and covers their mouth to use this technique, but Szorra does what she claims is necessary. Her eyesight began wavering, slightly more than before, and then she decided to attempt a headbutt once more. Gravity field was still in effect, so the sleeping gas would sink downwards, as for the headbutt; he endured since his mask had ablative covering to protect against the old fashioned yet still cheap tactic of headbutting. Now, LIVIC ended up attempting to curbstomp the back of her left knee; the same spot he had successfully managed to shoot her at in an attempt to further break the bones, force Szorra to her knees and get her to pass out quicker from a combination of bloodloss, lack of air and pain. He did yank out the knife and toss it, making sure that he did it as rough as he possibly could. Severely low on air, and as a last attempt to breathe, Szorra crouched her body and lifted her arms in such a way to throw Livic over her shoulders. Considering how much grip her claws have, This will cut up LIVIC's arms if it fails. Since this was her last attempt; it could be said that her strength was greatly diminished at this point so her attempt to throw LIVIC over her shoulders failed, considering that he was using his gravity field to increase his gravity to the maximum point his body could physically tolerate. That and LIVIC was running on pure adrenaline right now in this situation so deep cuts on his arms wouldn't bother him as he squeezed tighter and tighter until Szorra passed out. Szorra here would do a risky situation, and ejected her helmet from her armor. This expanded the helmet from the neck, allowing her to breathe, at the cost of the helmet to very easily get pulled off by someone else, leaving her head vulnerable to attack.. Seeing as the attempted flip was her last attempt to breathe, It's doubtful Szorra would have enough oxygen to think coherently, much less move; and its a well known fact that anything connected to neural functions like implants would require the brain to be able to think coherently to work. That and unless the helmet was covering her neck to begin with, ejecting it wouldn't have done shit to prevent her from choking; course LIVIC would not've been able to choke her in the first place if that were the case. Szorra ended up passing out from the lack of air and the loss of blood. LIVIC kept the pressure on until Alice signified the end of the match, as strangulation only occurs after the body has passed out, unlike what is seen in the movies. After a 10-second countdown from the audience, Alice pressed the buzzer button. "It has been decided! LIVIC won the third match!" "End of the duel. Winner of the third preliminary match: LIVIC," the A.I. announced. The audience cheered in excitement. "LIVIC! LIVIC!" "As such, LIVIC will be moving on to the middlegrounds and is eligible to fight in the Enigma Keep!" Gram grails rushed into the arena grounds, surrounding LIVIC and Szorra. "Good.. Who do I send the bill for replacement weapons and ammunition." LIVIC asked, letting go before slumping over. "Please hand it to Lady Cordelia in the registration hall," one of the gram grails said as they carried Szorra through a stretcher back to the dome. Results It was a close match; But Szorra's reliance on her gadgets proved to be her downfall against LIVIC. Category:Roleplays